Oportunidad Ingenua
by Shinigami055
Summary: Rukia es una dama de compañia,"prostituta" que al conoser a ichigo kurosaki es una despedida de soltero se convierte es su pase para conoser su tormentoso pasado ,el amor y tambien el se convierte en su mejor cliente...posible Lemon al igual que Limen.
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno acá le traigo mi...mi...5ta historia y** creo **que será la ultima en crear hasta que dos o mas de mis historias lleguen a su fin, bueno la verdad es que no se que decir así que le dejo el resumen largo:

Summary: Rukia es una dama de compañía ,_prostituta_, que en una despedida de soltero conoce a ichigo kurosaki quien se vuelve su buen cliente y también su pase para conocer su doloroso pasado, recordar el porque ella no tiene apellido y a vivido en la calle, ichiruki!. Posiblemente Lemon! o también Limen! quedan advertidos!

Bueno, espero que le interese cualquier cosa que le incomoden me avisa ¿de acuerdo? les dejo alunas recomendaciones para que no se confundan en la trama.

Rayas: se pariciones de escenas

_Cursiva:_ FlackBlack

_cursiva con sobrayos:_ sueños

/*/: separaciones cuando pasan horas o tiempo

Bueno y algunos otros puntos.

*Historia basada totalmente en un mundo alterno

*Los personajes cambia en situaciones económicas por lo demás sigue teniendo todas sus características

*El escenario sigue siendo karakura

* Todos los personajes ya tienen mayoría de edad.

Creo que es todo les dejo leer y espero no borrar esta historia por el poco existo que tiene...

* * *

**Oportunidad Ingenua**

* * *

_**Capitulo I: "Fiesta de Soltero, se parece"**_

* * *

Hay se encontraba de nuevo en un motel sucio después de ser llevada de su lugar de "trabajo" si se podía llamar así. Se encontraba observando al hombre con el que se avía acostado, vio como subía y bajaba su mecho al respirar realmente le repulsaba, acaba de acostarse con un señor de mas menos unos 47 o mas años ¿y ella? solo contaba con 21.

Rukia empezó a vestirse de nuevo para salir de esa sucia habitación, ya le avía pagado así que no tenia que despertarle. Después de estar vestida y salir del motel se dirigió a un teléfono publico para llamar a su amiga momo.

-Halo, ¿momo?-hablo por el auricular

-¿Rukia?- respondió casi en susurros al parecer estaba ocupada también con un cliente

-¿Donde estas?- le pregunto secamente su patrón le avía dicho que ellas no trabajaran de día y si quebraban esa norma estarían de nuevo en la esquina trabajando.

-Estoy saliendo, espérame en un lugar cerca del local, estaré hay en menos de 15 minutos- dijo para después cortarle a su amiga con la que a superado todo obstáculo de la cruel vida que les toco vivir

Dicho estoy Rukia se encamino a un restaurante muy cerca de su lugar de trabajo y pidió algo para comer, siguió esperando a su amiga mientras comía una deliciosa ensalada con una bebida. Rukia suspiro al terminar su comida, dejo la paga en la mesa y se levanto decidida a salir del local pero al pararse sin querer choco con una persona, aquella persona se trataba de un chico de cabellera naranja al que se le acaba de dar vuelta su comida y bebida. Toda su roma estaba manchada al igual que el suelo por toda la comida, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el joven decidió hablar y encarar a la morena con la cual avía chocado

-¡Oye!- le llamo la atención- deberías tener mas cuidado en para...- no pudo terminar ya que vio como la chica le asía una reverencia y pidia disculpas casa 2 segundos, al chico ya le estaba hartando de sus disculpas a si que con voz de estar molesto dijo- Ya vale, fue un incidente mejor vete que capaz tenias prisa- pero la chica se levanto de su reverencia y la pudo observar mejor.

Era una chica de cabellera azabache y ojos zafiros de piel blanca como la nieve y de estatura baja.

-De verdad lo siento, si quiere le pago su comida- hablo con tono preocupado para abrir su monedero pero una mano lo izo cerrarlo.

-Esta bien no ase falta- respondió para pasar al lado de la morena para dirigirse al lavabo donde podía limpiarse su ropa.

Rukia siguió al chico con la mirada y cuando lo vio entrar al baño se fue del lugar con la conciencia aun molestándole, al seguir su camino recto se encontró con su amiga hinamori momo quien miraba su reloj con una mirada preocupa y de enojo a la vez que seguramente ella avía provocado.

-Momo- llamo rukia asustando un poco a la nombrada

-¡Rukia!- exclamo un poco paranoica del susto que le acababan de dar- se puede saber ¿donde as estado?- le pregunto enfadada cambiando toda su baceta

-Bueno tu dijiste, espérame en el lugar mas cercano a nuestro trabajo, y fue lo que icé te espere en el restaurant- lo apunto con su dedo con suma tranquilidad

-Bueno yo...- pauso ya que con la palabra lugar, creo que ella se avía equivocado en expresarse- Mejor vamos al local el señor don kanonji seve estar preocupados por nosotras- la tomo de la mano llevándosela al dichoso local

-El señor don Kanonji no es nuestro jefe el solo ase actos de magia en ese lugar- dijo con sencillez cansada que su amiga se preocupara por cosas tan pequeñas e insignificantes

-Ya pero ¿y el señor Soul? el debe estar odiándonos por no aparecer, recuerda que anoche teníamos mucha clientela y artos caballeros nos pidieron- vio como su compañera asía una mueca de asco

-¿Caballeros?- pregunto- Esos no son caballeros... la verdad cuando vea a un caballero decente entrar a ese local sera cosa de suerte, los caballeros como tu los llamas no, no llevarían a un sucio motel o no buscaría solo satisfacerse el y tampoco- se detuvo para tomar el brazo de su amiga y subirle su manga- no dejarían moretones momo-

La nombrada la miro con pánico al parecer ya se avía dado cuenta del gran moretón que tenia en el brazo.

-Fue...- pauso pensando en el único cliente mas habitual y el mas "caballeroso" por decirlo así ya que ellos por lo menos ofrecía una cena, pero también eran demasiados lujuriosos- Aizen ¿no?- la miro y vio como esta apartaba la mirada a lo que ella tomo como un si.

- Se las cantare bien cantadas a ese...- hablo con enojo

-Por favor Rukia- rogo- no le hagas daño fue un accidente al tomarme demasiado fuerte además sabe que el es el único junto con ichimaru-san que conoce nuestro verdaderos nombre y eso nos juega un punto en contra-

-Ya lo se- se tranquilizo un poco

* * *

Ichigo se encontraba con sus amigos en una restaurant muy elegante discutiendo la boda de su amigo asano keigo que para todo fue una noticia muy trastornarte, pero lo mas caótico venia después ya que el novio le pidió a sus "lindos y adinerados" amigos que le insieran una despedida de soltero en el Local _"Womans lists" _. El cual era un local... por la noches solo para hombres a los cuales pasaban bebiendo alcohol y también disfrutando compañías de deliciosas mujeres como solía decir asano, La mujeres que mas te gustara la pedias y te la llevabas por horas o por la noche a un motel que quedaba cerca de hay o sino la llevas a tu casa, pero todo ese lujo costaba caro por lo tanto el pobre nunca avía podio ir pero como sus amigos son "tan generosos y amables" les rogo que lo llevaran a hay y final mente después de una semana de tortura para ellos, dijeron si a la petición.

- Bueno ishida, ¿que le vas a decir a Inoue?- pregunto renji el cual tenía una cabellera rojiza

-A decir verdad le dije todo- sorprendiendo a todos por la valentía de su amigo de decirle a su prometida que iría a una despedida de soltero algo nada decente- Y dijo que no avía problema, mientras yo no la engañara- finalizo con tranquilidad para después coger nuevamente su tasa de café

-Si que tienes valor ishida- alago la actitud de su amigo, mizuiro

-Bueno y que hay de ti renji ya ¿se lo dijiste a Arisawa-san?- hablo ishida mirando al nombrado y vio con claridad que se le fue el color de la cara y se puso totalmente nervioso y bueno no era de extrañar llevaba saliendo con Arisawa tatsuki una campeona en las artes marciales femeninas y casi masculina ya que el único que le gano fue renji y de hay comenzaron a salir y se esperaba también el casamiento

-Bueno….Tatsuki…-pauso-dijo que…estaba… bien, supongo- finalizo recordando lo que paso cuando le informo

-¿No te dijo nada?-

- NO, al contrario recibí un gran castigo para convencerla y al final asedio-

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tanto…-pauso un poco ishida ya que no encontraba la palabra correcta ya que si decía miedo daría pie a una pelea así que la mas apropiada seria la con menos significado- nerviosismo?

-Por que eso me ase recordar el castigo…- suspiro al fin apoyando su cabeza en la gran mesa

-Todo es culpa de ese keigo idiota como se le ocurre ir a esa clase de lugares- dijo molesto ichigo con su característico seño fruncido

-¡Ho! Vamos kurosaki a ti y a histugaya les conviene- hablo nuevamente ishida

-¿A que te refieres?- haciéndose el desentendido

-Bueno, ustedes desde que salieron de la secundaria que no se han fijado en un chica enserio mientras que yo, Renji,hisagi, sado aun que el toda vi se tendrá que esperar- dijo para ver al chico moreno- incluso Asano se casa pasado mañana

-A donde quieres llegar- pregunto histugaya molestándole el comportamiento de su amigo

- A donde quiero llegar es que ya todos estamos preparándonos para el futuro que es crear familia y ustedes no han ni siquiera empezado- respondió ignorando la voz molesta de su amigo

-Bueno a histugaya-san se le puede entender- hablo mizuiro que trato de despejarse de su celular- el toda vi han esta enamorado de la chica del orfanato- le miro- al fin de cuentas a el lo adoptaron y tuvo que dejarla con una gran promesa pero el problemas es….- vio como el chico se perturbaba- que ni siquiera recuerda su nombre solo su sonrisa y como llevaba el cabello pero… nada mas mientras que a ichigo solo le falta una chica con carácter- dijo finalizando el tema para volver con su famoso celular

Después de esas palabras todos guardaron silencio, nadie se atrevía abrir la boca, solo se degustaban con lo bocadillos y con el te o café que tuvieran bebiendo pero esa tranquilidad tan pacifica se vio interrumpida por una chica en particular que los asusto a todos con ese grito que pego.

-¡VALLLA!- vio como los chico tosían por a verse ahogado con su te o pastelillo- ¿que haces aquí chicos?- pregunto una chica de cabello caoba

-Bueno Chizuru- hablo nuevamente mizuiro- estamos hablando un tema sobre los casamiento- dijo al fin para notar como la chica fruncía su seño al parecer no le gustaban aquello temas

-AL parecer un tema muy aburrido, a si que mejor me retiro- dijo levantándose algo irritada

Todos quedaron con muchas preguntas por la aparecida pero mejor decidieron a serle caso omiso y siguieron con su platica que antes que chizuru entrara ya se avía propuesto para otros días…

* * *

Cuando Rukia y momo se adentraron en el local lo que las recibió fue un furioso "joven adulto" que era su jefe, el señor tenía cabello castaños y ojos azules pálidos con la piel morena y bastante alto, las insulto y les pregunto las razones de la demora ¿Qué no eras solo horas? Le dijo también a los cuales momo no supo como responder por lo tanto rukia lo si por ella

-Bueno, los clientes se demoraron mas y además se quedaron dormidos al parece les gusto demasiado- hablo con sencilles no diciendo toda la verdad

-Bueno da igual solo prepárense que algunos clientes importantes vienen hoy a hacer una despedida de soltero por lo tanto como ustedes son una de mi mejores mercancía- dijo abrazándolas a las dos por detrás- quiero que los satisfagan y me contaron que quieren dos amigos de ellos disfruten una buena noche por lo tanto me dijeron que les asignara chicas decentes pero candentes y esas son ustedes mis niñas- beso cada mejilla de cada una- por lo tanto ustedes serán su servidumbre ¿han entendido?- pregunto severamente

-Claro- respondieron las dos amargamente solo esperando el momento que ese patan las soltara

-Bueno, entonces vallan a bañarse y a descansar ya que mañana será una loca noche- dijo soltándolas no sin robarles un beso en la boca, cosa que rukia recibió con mucho asco mientras que momo con indignación y melancolía por no hacer nada

/*/

Era el momento de abrir aquel local todas las señoritas ya estaban preparadas para atender a todos los hambres que pasaran dichosos por una noche. Rukia se avía vestido con un vestido amarillo mini con algunas costuras de rosa pálido y verde agua, Momo a cambio se avía vestido con unos short cortos y ajustados de color blanco y una pollera de tirantes azul marino. Ya se daban las 11:00 en punto y era hora de empezar.

/*/

* * *

Ichigo avía llegado ya con sus amigos y bueno un alocado asano que saludaba a medio mundo y todos preguntaba ¿Qué no avías venido antes? Pero en fin. Cuando entraron al local fueron recibido por hartas mujeres en muchas minis faldas les sacaron el abrigo y lo condusieron a su mesa e le dijeron que las chicas que le iban a atender ya llegarían. Después de unos minutos llegaron las mujeres que se encargarían de atenderlos asano le salió un hilo de sangre por la nariz y gritaba y trataba de abrazar a las chicas pero sus amigos le detenían diciendo que el se casaría.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres preciosuras?- pregunto keigo ignorando las advertencias de sus amigos el solo se paro y las abraso por detrás a cada una por la cintura, rukia tenia una cara de enojo y de asco cosa que al parecer fue notada por algunos mientras que momo reía nerviosamente

-Yo soy Yuuki- hablo rukia con tranquilidad

-Yo hikari-

-Bueno yo soy asano Keigo, mis linduras- junto con las palabras apretó mas a las joven asiendo que "hikari" se sobresaltara y "yuuki" estuviera a punto de pegarle por el aura que ex prendía pero… Una mano de atrás lo detuvo de seguir.

-Buajajaj- lo asusto asiendo soltar a las dos chicas de golpe- ¡Ah! Perdon por asustarlo, de perdad lo lamento my men

-No se preocupe estoy bien y…. usted es…- pregunto confundido

-Vera mi amo yo soy, el súper kanonji- dijo subiéndose a la mesa del bar. Todos se le quedaron mirando hasta que las dos chicas le agarraron los pies y lo botaron hacia el otro extremo

-Perdón por la interrupción- se disculpo yuuki- ¿Qué desean Ordenar?- pregunto sacando una libreta y un lápiz

-Bueno lindura de princesas- hablo keigo pero antes de otra palabra ichigo le dio un buen golpe en la cara dejándolo aparentemente inconsciente

-Bueno yo quiero una tasa de te y una porción de takoyaki- leyo el menú

-De acuerdo ¿y ustedes?-

-Vera yo quiero, un café y…una pasta italiana- dejo el menú en manos de hitsugaya, quien le entendió fue momo para apresurar un poco el sistema

-Bueno yo quiero… Un helado creo que eso es todo- paso la carta a misuiro

-De acuerdo y usted señor- el cual no respondió solo le paso el menú a sado el cual tampoco pidio nada solo se digno a pasarle el menú a shuhei diciendo que no iba a ordenar cosa que molesto mucho a rukia por la mala educación que avía tenido pero tuvo que guardar sus palabras ya que, ya le avían advertido con hacer esas cosas.

-Yo quiero unos calamares- hablo hisagi sacándola de sus pensamientos- y también una bebida- le dirigió la carta a renji

- Vale y usted-

-Yo solo quiero un café, gracias- le paso la carta a "hikari"

-De acuerdo enseguida estarán sus pedidos- iba a darse media vuelta con su compañera pero la otra se detuvo

-¿Les traigo una bolsa de hielo?- pregunto dejando confusos a todos

-¿Para que?- le respondió hisagi

-Para el- miro al pobre keigo que seguía aun lado del suelo inconsciente

-No déjale, estará bien- le recomendó ichigo

-De acuerdo-

Con eso se dirigieron a la casina para pedir la comida. Los chicos estuvieron un buen rato en silencio hasta que ichigo abrió la boca pero no para hablar con sus amigos si no por que lo pensó en voz alta.

-Se….-pauso- parece- y hay fue cuando noto que todos sus amigos lo quedaron viendo

-Kusosaki ¿Qué se parece?- pregunto con curiosidad ishida

-Esa chica llamada yuuki- no le quedo otra que explicar por que osino lo torturarían hasta que hablara- Se parece mucho a Hisana-sama- termino su explicación poniendo sus manos en la mesa y cerca de su boca.

-Ahora que lo dices….-

Pero ishida fue interrumpido por keigo que grito al recuperar la conciencia y empezó a pedir como loco mujeres a las cuales llegaron enseguida a consentirlo y bueno también a ellos que mucho estaba muy nerviosos por lo que le arian sus futuras esposas si los veían en esa situación. Ichigo se sintió abrazado por unos brazos y también que le mordisqueaban la oreja sensualmente, pero este solo la ignoro. Al rato después llegaron sus pedidos pero las carisias no cesaron y eso molesto a mucho a algunos que trataban de comer o beber, Rukia al notar el malestar tuvo que poner un pequeño alto.

-¡Oigan! Pueden parar, los están molestando-

-No- dijo una uqe estaba en las piernas de ichigo besándolo en el cuello y acariciando todo lo que podía

-La verdad es que me molesta a si que largo- le hablo ichigo, haciendo que la joven se hartaron algo indignada por el comportamiento del joven. Cuando ichigo iba a decirle algo a rukia el señor Soul y esta enseguida se largo indignada junto con momo. Desaparecieron por un buen rato pero reaparecieron en el escenario llamando la atención de todos.

-Hola, perdón por interrumpir este momento que están viviendo pero me han dicho que quieren un poco de música- hablo por el micrófono- Haci que le dedicare una canción que, por favor- rogo- pongan atención….

Pero antes de cantar se saco una cadena la cual mostraba una luna de plata….. que ichigo y los otros miraron mucho ya que esa luna se parecía a la de…

Continuara….

* * *

Hola ¿les gusto? Bueno la verdad es que a mi no me convenció mucho pero igual quiero saber su opinión. Cualquier consejo es bienvenido al igual que criticas y halagos xD aun que lo ultimo lo dudo.

Como saben entro a clases así que no tendré mucho tiempo para subir las historias, pero aun a si me tomare el tiempo en unas escapatorias ^^. Me despido byebye kissus!

Otros fics:

Amor a Oscuridad - Sangre Unida - Rukia, Fight on for you - Infidelidad


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Bueno aca actualizo el 2do Cap. de Oportunidad Ingenua, les agradezco a los que me apoyaron en esta historia que fueron

**Ruki-0408 - vickyallyz - Sakura-Jeka - ****Wuakayaka**

Les agradezco sus Reviews Bueno ando muy corta de tiempo a si que les dejo leer. Ah! un casita en este fic también habrá el hitsumomo de acuerdo aparte de renji x tatsuki y ishida x inoue y bueno... muchas mas otras pero la principal es el ichiruki.

Recomendaciones para que no se confundan en la trama.

Rayas: se pariciones de escenas

_Cursiva_: FlackBlack

_cursiva con sobrayos:_ sueños

/*/: Separaciones cuando pasan horas o tiempo

Bueno y algunos otros puntos.

*Historia basada totalmente en un mundo alterno

*Los personajes cambia en situaciones económicas por lo demás sigue teniendo todas sus características

*El escenario sigue siendo karakura

* Todos los personajes ya tienen mayoría de edad.

Creo que es todo les dejo leer y espero no borrar esta historia por el poco existo que tiene...

* * *

**Oportunidad Ingenua**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: "Beso"**_

* * *

"Yuuki" Se encontraba en el escenario sacando su preciada joya de luna creciente que era lo único que le quedaba de su pasado, pero por primera vez se sintió algo incomoda, sentía que la observaban mucho, ¿mucho? es demasiado baja la definición mas bien demasiado, Estaba acostumbrada a ser observada por los pervertidos pero esta vez quien la observaba la ponía demasiado nerviosa cosa que noto su compañera.

-¿Rukia-chan?-susurro a lo bajo- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto

-Claro momo, esto excelente mejor, pongamos hacer el espectáculo- le devolvió el susurro, al mismo tiempo sacaba unas hojas que se notaban que avían estado años guardadas- Bueno- esta vez se lo dijo al publico- le dedicare una canción muy especial para mi, la canción que izo mi pasado...-

Con esas palabras empezaron a sonar unos pianos y luego algunas guitarras...

-Kiss- pronuncio momo para luego seguir con un coro-guouou, yeah,yeah,yeeeah. Yeah, uhuh,mmm...- pronuncio para darle inicio a su compañera

-Dodeche ar suga obso- lo pronuncio con una cálida voz- namjadurui maum- mostrando todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados

-Wonhar ten onjego- pronunsio momo, con la voz igual de suave seguida por el piano-da juni ije tonande-

-da juni ije tonande-prosiguio "yuuki"-nonun thugbyorhadanun, Gu marur midosso- pauso para que prosiguiera su amiga

-negen hengbogiosso-

-Marur haji guresso-pronunsiaron las dos a la vez con perfecta sincronia-nega shirhojyoda go- y cada palabra era expresada con sentimientos de todo su ser...

Los minutos fueron pasando al igual que la canción, cuando terminaron todos le aplaudieron pero avía cierto grupo o mas bien en el grupo avían como 4 que seguían sorprendidos por alguna extraña razón.

* * *

Al terminar el canto ichigo,ishida,chad y renji quedaron bastantes sorprendidos, esa canción... ya la avían escuchado antes, era la canción que siempre cantaba a la luna... hisana-sama, esas palabras en idioma extranjero el mensaje oculto...

-Puede ser que...- pronuncio ishida aun perplejo

-¿Por que no llamamos a Kuchiki-sama?- pronuncio renji pero al ver la cara de su amigo vio que en ves de llamar a su jefe deberían llamar a...

-Halo, yoruichi-san- dijo ishida por teléfono-veras, me preguntaba si, ¿ puedes venir al local "_Womans lists"?-_paso un tiempo- sise que es de hombre pero ¿a ti no te gustaban los retos?-pregunto- de acuerdo te veo aquí- y colgó su celular par luego dirigirse a sus amigos- vendrá en unos minutos

* * *

-Rukia-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto momo al ver como su amiga estaba algo nerviosa y sonrojada

-Si- respondió secamente

-es que me preocupo por ti, en el escenario estabas muy nerviosa-le declaro

-Bueno la verdad es que me sentí un poco observada pero… mejor olvídalo y vamos a atender a los clientes- le respondió tratando de cambiar el tema

Volvieron con sus clientes, mientras que ellos se aprovechaban de hacerles preguntas sobre su vida y como las chicas no le vieron nada importante le empezaron a contar sobre su vida aprovechando para insinuarse a los hombres "solteros" como dijo su jefe. Estos no le tomaron gran importancia solo escuchaban atentamente las historias de las dos, también le preguntaron sobre la canción pero en ese momento se izo un incomodo silencio, ya que al parecer era un tema muy delicado. Estuvieron callados por varias horas sin que ni los clientes y las musas hablaran pero una voz les saco del gran silencio.-Hola chicos, tanto tiempo- hablo una voz algo ronca, fina y algo rara

-Hola Yoruichi- le respondió ishida

-¿Yoruichi?- preguntaron las dos chicas. ¿Acaso no era un nombre de mujer?

-¡Ah! Si Yoruichi es como me dicen linduras- le respondió el "hombre" recién llegado algo nervioso y asesinando con la mirada a quien la llamo a si- Oigan, me podrían traer un café y unos Takoyakis- les dijo y ni siquiera fue en petición, pareció una orden a la cual las chicas asistieron con las cabezas

-¿Y que dices?-pregunto el chico de cabellera rojiza

-Que podría ser el tesoro que mi hija y su marido han estado buscando- les respondió con una sonrisa- Quiero que la…- no la dejaron terminar

-Pedirlas, ellas están juntas, por los que nos contaron ellas no se separaran- le dijo toshiro tomando el ultimo sorbo de su café

-Entonces….- pauso un momento, dando señal de que estaba pensando, pasaron unos minutos y luego prosiguió- Toshiro pidiera a la amiga y ichigo a al tesoro-

-…-

-…-

Hubo un silencio por partes de los dos ¿Habían escuchado bien? Querían que pidieran a dos prostitutas, ¿donde quedaría su reputación? Las chicas volvieron con la orden y yoruichi les pidió que llamaran a su jefe cosa que las chicas isieron con gusto. El Señor Soul les pregunto que se les ofrecía y los chicos dieron a pie su plan.

-Queremos pedir a las dos chicas- les dijo yoruichi, el señor estaba feliz pero se le cambio la cara al recordar algo

-Lo siento- respondió este- Pero a Yuuki ya la pidieron- empezó a buscar algo entre la multitud y luego mostro a un chico de cabellos blanco al igual que su piel y siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro- El… Ichimaru Gin, siempre la pide por un buen precio, así que solo les puedo ofrecer a Hikari- izo una reverencia para irse pero alguien le detuvo nueva mente

-¿Cuánto les dio?- pregunto ishida

-Bueno… unos 40 Euros con 10000 yenes- les respondió

-De acuerdo- le respondió yoruichi- te doy….- pensó- 80 Euros con 30000 Yenes- Sonrió al ver como el hombre habría la boca al extremo

-Bueno tendré… que….-volteo a ver como su "cliente" no estaba en su lugar asi que los volvió a a buscar encontrándolo con yuuki en un rincón y al parecer la estaba preparando para la noche, ya que la estaba besando por todas partes. Eso molesto mucho a los chicos que miraban la escena con repulsión. Ichigo se paro y se dirigió donde estaban y agarro al joven por los hombros cosa que el reacciono encarándolo

-Disculpe- pregunto ichimaru con su típica sonrisa- ¿se le ofrece algo?- pregunto

-Si- le contesto con su penetrante mirada-quiero que la deje-estaba vez la vio a los ojos

-¿Qué dice? Acabo de pedirla por lo tanto…- le interrumpieron

-Yo también la pedí y e pagado más que tu, por lo tanto esta noche me pertenece- la tomo de la muñeca y se la llevo

Rukia quedo confundía, ¿avía pagado más por ella?, mas que gin….cuando llego a la mesa vio como sus ex clientes se retiraban y dejaban a hitsugaya y kurosaki inscribiendo para llevárselas, pagaron y se las llevaron. Rukia se tuvo que subir con ichigo, vio pasar mucho moteles que estaban en ofertas y disponibles pero en ninguno pararon.

Pasaron unas horas que la izo quedarse dormida... Algo la agitaba y pronunciaba su nombre falso, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y vio al peli naranja diciéndole que ya avían llegado. Ella dirigió la vista al lugar y vio que era una enorme mansión llenas de lujos, salió del auto miro a su acompañante…

-¿Estas seguro que….- fueron interrumpida

-No pienso acostarme contigo- les respondió enseguida

-ya…- miro hacían al suelo algo confusa

Se entraron en la casa y las hicieron esperar en un gran sofá, pasaron bastantes minutos y ellas se estaban aburriendo pero justo apareció un joven acompañado de otra mujer.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto rukia

-Yo soy Kuchiki Byakuya y ella mi esposa- dijo mostrando a una chica de dos trenzas amarradas con vendas blancas

-Díganme Soi fon- izo una reverencia

-¿Qué quieren de nosotras?-pregunto nuevamente, se sentía incomoda al ver como la miraban

-Y que opinas, Byakuya-bo- pregunto una voz femenina pero muy parecida ala del chico del…

-¿Yoruichi?-preguntaron las dos

-Si, ¿les sorprende?- pregunto y vio como las dos asistían sorprendida, pero luego cambio su cara para ver al nombrado- ¿Qué opinas?

-Se parecen…-dijo con una voz seria- investíguenla, aun que yuuki no era el nombre de su hermana- le dijo para luego escuchar risas de parte de su "suegro" que acababa de llegar a la casa y también unas miradas tranquilas de los que acababan de entrar a la sala.

-Oh vamos Kuchiki-sama las reglas de las damas de compañía al igual que de las prostitutas es no decir su verdadero nombre ¿no lo sabias?- le dijo con hombre de cabello rubios con un sombrero verde

-Bueno si es as investíguela- dio orden a todos los guardaespaldas que las retuvieron en una habitación.

* * *

Pasaban horas…Y no la dejaban libres ya avía dicho su nombre verdadero pero le seguían haciendo preguntas que ella no sabia. Preguntas como ¿Cuál es tu apellido? ¿Con quien te criaste? ¿Por qué tienes ese colgante? ¿Quiénes son tu familiares?... Todo la tenía harta quería irse de ese lugar, NO quería responder mas, estaba cansada… quería irse, huir…

* * *

Ichigo y todos los otros seguían hay esperando que la única chica que quedaba respondiera las preguntas, estaban todos concentrados pensando cosas distintas pero una voz los izo captar su atención

-¿Por qué?- pregunto momo mirándolos a los ojos- ¿Qué quieren, que quieren de Rukia-chan?-

-Nosotros…-iba a responder ichigo pero soifon se le adelanto

-Queremos saber si es el tesoro-

-¿Tesoro?-pregunto algo confusa

-EL tesoro de mi difunta esposa-hablo byakuya levantándose de donde estaba sentado y yéndose a buscar una fotografía y pasársela a la chica- ella es kuchiki hisana, mi primera mujer y….-pauso para dejar terminar a su esposa

-a la que le debemos mucho- termino

-Ella es kuchiki hisana-sama…. Se parece mucho a Rukia-chan incluso podría decirse que es ella-

-Hisana-sama- empezó a hablar soifon- dejo abandonada a su hermana en la calle para mejor, la dejo en la puerta de un casa, ella no podía cuidarla… después de un tiempo conoció a Byakuya-san con quien se caso luego yo y ella empezamos a buscar a su hermana ella la buscaba sin cansancio pero una noche enfermo grave mente y se informo que era una enfermedad que la mataría cualquier día, aun a si siguió buscándola y cuando llego el dia… nos pidió que las buscáramos al igual que….- alguien la interrumpió en su relato, una voz histérica de un guardia.

-Kuchiki-sama, la señorita a escapado….- les declaro dejando todo es un shock

Después de esa noticia todos fueron a buscarlas todos

* * *

Rukia estaba corriendo, no le importaba nada quería irse, el único lugar que encontró era en un bar. Entro para desaojarse, no quería recordar su pasado si es que tenia alguno, solo quería olvidar lo que paso hoy…..

* * *

Ichigo buscaba a la chica desesperado, pregunto a muchas personas pero ninguna sabia de su paradero hasta que trato de preguntarle a una prostituta de la esquina y ella le respondió que la avía visto entrar en un bar, le tuvo que pagar y fue por ella. En efecto hay estaba el tesoro de Hisana-sama.

-Oye- le dirigió la palabra pero la chica ni se inmuto-te estoy hablando enana- la tomo del brazo y la giro y se dio cuenta que estaba súper borracha, tenia como 7 botellas grandes de sake- Que diablos….- no lo dejaron terminar ya que rukia se abalanzo sobre el uniendo sus labios suavemente.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno acá esta el fic se que esta escrito un poco raro pero lo siento. Lo escribí poco a poco y me confundí muchas veces. Bueno cualquier queja es bienvenida al igual que los cumplidos.

La canción que canta Rukia y momo es

Ht tp: / www. youtube . com/ watch?v =VKw T6nxl er E

Recuerden borrar los espacios.

Bueno este fic habrán muchas parejas extrañas, les advierto que en el próximo fic va aver un poco de limen creo. Me despido byebye


End file.
